1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulant layer for photovoltaic module comprising a transparent front face substrate, photovoltaic cell and a separable layer, to a method for manufacturing a regenerated photovoltaic cell and a regenerated transparent front face substrate and to a method for reutilizing a photovoltaic module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, since environmental problems are more and more concerned, a solar photovoltaic generation system as an inexhaustible and clean energy source attracts attention, and its amount of production is increasing year by year.
However, for an active use of a solar photovoltaic generation system in a large scale, further significant cost down is essential. Specifically, it is required to realize a power generating cost corresponding to existing electric power generating systems such as thermal power generation and the like, to reduce the energy consumed to manufacture a photovoltaic cell and photovoltaic module, and to reduce the cost of constituents.
When large scale introduction of a solar photovoltaic generation system is realized, a large scale disposal of the equivalent amount is concerned. Under insistence of necessity of resource circulating type society construction, it is not desirable for the solar photovoltaic generation systems expected to support the future clean energy sources to inherit current industrial waste treating methods and to consume resources in large amount. Therefore, it is necessary to construct a recycle system suppressing consumption of resources and reducing load on environments by efficient use of substances, recycle or reuse thereof. Further, it is necessary to develop a photovoltaic module enabling realization of its recycling system.
A photovoltaic module is generally formed by sequentially laminating a transparent front face substrate, encapsulant sheet, a photovoltaic cell, encapsulant sheet and rear face protecting sheet, and these are fixed by an aluminum outer frame to give a module. A plurality of these modules are arranged to be a unit to give a solar photovoltaic generation system.
Of these constituents, a transparent front face substrate such as glass and the like and a photovoltaic cell are resources which show small damages as compared with surrounding members even exposed to solar light for a long period of time and which can be reutilized.
However, in many photovoltaic modules currently marketed, an EVA (ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer resin) sheet is used as an encapsulant sheet, and since a thermo-setting EVA sheet is very difficult to be separated from other module constituents, it is difficult to recover a transparent front face substrate and a photovoltaic cell from a used module. In addition, a heat cross-linking process for a long period of time is necessary, increasing energy amount in manufacturing a module. Further, there is a problem that an acidic gas is generated as an out gas in cross-linking which deteriorates circumferential environments, and additionally, a photovoltaic cell and electrode and the like are damaged and deteriorated.
Prior technological literatures for the present invention have not been found.